Catch me! TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Comment se sont rencontrer Silena et Beckendorf? Voci une version de leur rencontre! TRADUCTION d'un fic de ScribbledDownName


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, qui est à **ScribbledDownName**, ni PJaTO. Voici lien pour l'histoire originale en anglais.** **http:/www****. fanfiction. net/s/5630459/1/Catch_Me, il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces.**

_**Catch me**_

Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se demandent comment Charlie et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Ce n'est pas le garçon le plus sexy du camp, comme on pourrait l'attendre pour un copain d'une fille d'Aphrodite, mais c'est la première personne au camp qui m'ait traitée comme une vraie personne, et non comme une pauvre petite fille superficielle et fragile. Il plaisante avec moi, me parle de tout et n'importe quoi et sait toujours quoi dire pour me faire rire. Pour moi, c'est tout à fait naturel qu'on soit tombé amoureux, mais d'autres personnes ne semblent pas convaincues. C'est pourquoi je vais vous raconter notre histoire.

_« Oh, au nom des dieux ! J'ai cours de travaux manuels maintenant. » _pensais-je, alors que la sixième heure de cours, histoire des dieux, était sur le point de s'achever.

« … et n'oubliez pas votre test la semaine prochaine sur la guerre contre les titans. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » dit Mr Boothe en nous souriant, pour clôturer le cours. Je me penchai pour prendre mon sac D&G.

J'ai toujours détesté les cours de travaux manuels parce que, il faut bien l'avouer, je n'étais vraiment pas douée. En pour tout arranger, on était dans la même classe que les enfants d'Héphaïstos et ceux de Déméter. Les enfants d'Héphaïstos étaient très doués dans ce cours pour des raisons qui semblent évidentes, et on avait toujours l'air stupide à côté deux. En en plus, la plupart de mes frères et sœurs avaient peur de se casser un ongle (ce qui étaient tout à fait légitime !).

Les enfants de Déméter n'étaient pas spécialement doués pour les travaux manuels, mais ils faisaient toujours pousser des plantes pour agrémenter leurs travaux qui leur valaient des points supplémentaires. Bande de lèches-bottes ! Et en plus, ils ne savent rien faire d'autre ! Bon, je suis peut-être un peu dure là, mais ils le méritent !

Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez : « Silena, viens-en à l'histoire ! » C'est bon, on se calme, j'y arrive…

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin officiellement à cette heure de cours et je grognai en me levant de ma chaise pour me diriger vers ma classe suivante. J'avais toujours l'impression que le chemin menant à la classe de travaux pratiques était interminable, tout en étant trop court. Mes frères et sœurs étaient à côté de moi et parlaient de tout et de rien. Je ne captais que des bouts de conversations.

« … à quoi tu penses Jasmine ? C'est chaussures avec ce vernis à ongles ! »

« Et bien, je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt sexy… »

« … il m'a embrassée ! » Ce bout de phrase capta mon attention et me sortit de ma petite déprime.

« Quoi ! Bon sang, qui t'a embrassé Sera Belle ? » Étant sa meilleure amie, j'étais un peu fâchée qu'elle ne me l'ait pas dit en premier.

« Tu ne m'écoutais même pas Silena ! »

« Non, on a travaux manuels maintenant, tu te souviens ? » Mes frères et sœurs grognèrent.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de nous le rappelez Silena ? » me répondit Ben, d'un air dégoutez.

« Oui, » répondis-je, d'une voix légèrement autoritaire. « C'est mon travail. Bon, maintenant, réponds-moi. Qui t'a embrassé ? »

« C'est le nouveau de la cabine d'Hermès, Blake Rossenburg. » Tout le monde soupira autour de moi. « Tu dois absolument le voir Silena. Il est magnifique. »

« Je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait que tu dises qu'il est magnifique, Sera. » plaisanta Brad. Sera Belle le frappa légèrement, puis l'ignora.

« Il est parfait ! » me dit-elle en me regardant d'un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je haussai les yeux au ciel.

Bien trop vite à mon gout, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la classe de travaux manuels. Je grognai mentalement et rentrai. La classe était organisée par tables de quatre, ce qui était parfait, car nous étions huit. Je m'assis à mes places et mes frères et sœur firent de même. Sera, Brad et Ben vinrent à ma table, et Jasmine, Jilian, Kara et Michael s'assirent à l'autre.

Tout le monde parlait jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et que le satyre qui nous donnait cours entre dans la classe, M. Je ne sais quoi. (Il nous laissait l'appeler par son prénom, car son nom était imprononçable !). Il était recouvert de peinture, comme à chaque fois.

« Aujourd'hui, » commença-t-il, de sa voix basse qui me prenait toujours par surprise. C'est vrai quoi, ce gars est minuscule et il a une voix super grave ! « Nous allons travailler avec de l'argile. Faites ce que vous voulez, du moment que c'est approprié ! » dit-il en regardant un des enfants d'Héphaïstos qui riait, Jason je pense. « Une fois que vous aurez fini, apportez-le ici, je les ferai cuire et vous pourrez les peindre la semaine prochaine. Allez-y commencer. » Il se dirigea vers son bureau et se plongea dans sa peinture.

Mes frères et sœurs, ainsi que moi-même marchâmes vers la caisse où tout le matériel était rangé. Je pris de l'argile et retournai à ma place. Évidemment, je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Vous savez garder un secret ? Je suis la fille d'Aphrodite la plus maladroite qui ait jamais existé. Mais bon, revenons-en à l'histoire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir foncé contre un mur. Je relevai la tête et vis son visage.

C'était un enfant d'Héphaïstos. Bien que je ne sais pas si le terme enfant est vraiment approprié. Il était plus grand que moi, et c'était difficile, je mesurais déjà 1m80 ! Il avait des cheveux bruns et une peau bronzée et dure. Il avait de multiples cicatrices su le visage, mais il avait les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vus. Ils étaient brun foncé, pour aller avec ses cheveux, mais j'avais l'impression que je pourrais me perdre dedans pendant des heures. Je sais, c'est vraiment cliché, mais bon, je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement.

Je commençais à tomber en arrière à cause de l'impact, mais il ne sembla pas bouger d'un pouce. Il m'encercla de ses bras pour m'empêcher de tomber, me faisant ainsi reprendre l'équilibre. Je rougis, et il partit, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Merci » dis-je, mais même à mes oreilles, ça paraissait faible et frêle. Je doutais qu'il m'ait entendue. Je rejoignis ma place en essayant de penser à quelque chose de facile à fabriquer, comme une boîte. Ça au moins c'était facile à faire. J'eus une idée tout à coup. C'était bientôt mon anniversaire, autant en profiter pour me faire quelque chose. Je fis un rectangle avec l'argile que j'avais sur mon bureau. Je creusai le centre. Une fois la boite faite, je pris l'argile qui me restait pour faire des sortes de rubans en reliefs dessus.

Heureuse avec mon projet pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dirigeai vers le four. Je vis à nouveau garçon, oui, c'est bien le garçon à qui vous pensez ! Je me raidis légèrement et continuai ma route. _Surtout, fais attention à ne pas tomber, Silena !_ me répétais-je dans ma tête. J'arrivai au four sans encombre et déposai mon projet. Il me sourit. Je rougis. C'est pas vrai, je ressemble à petite dinde amoureuse !

« Silena ! »

« Oui ? » répondis-je en me retournant vers lui.

« Tu l'as déposé dans la caisse numéro trois. »

« Hum ? » je fus confuse quelque instant, puis je compris ce qu'il était en train de me dire. « Oh ! » Je devais passer à côté de lui pour pouvoir aller mettre mon projet dans la caisse numéro sept. Je pris une grande respiration et avançai. Je passai tout à côté de lui sans trébuchet ou bégayai, ou même rougir ! Je mis mon projet au bon endroit cette fois-ci et m'apprêtai à retourner à ma place. J'étais trop occupée à célébrer ma victoire mentalement que je ne vis pas à quel point il était proche de moi. Ce qui fait que, quand je me sus retournée, je lui ais rentré dedans, à nouveau.

« Oh, par Hadès, je suis désolée. » lui dis-je. C'était la phrase la plus longue que je ne lui ai, jamais ne dites. Il rit.

« Charles Beckendorf. » se présenta-t-il. Je me souvenais de lui maintenant, mais l'enfant dont je me rappelais était très différent, il était grand, mais beaucoup plus maigre et un peu étrange.

« Silena Beauregard. »

« Ça va devenir une habitude ? » dit-il tout en me remettant sur mes pieds, à nouveau !

« C'est possible. » Et je me retournai et partit, la voix de ma mère dans ma tête me disant _il faut toujours les laisser sur leur faim !_

« Silena. » dit-il à nouveau.

« Oui ? »

« Tu accepterais un rendez-vous avec moi ? On pourrait aller au magasin du camp et trainez un peu. » suggéra-t-il. C'était la meilleure suggestion que j'eus de la journée.

« 8 h, vendredi ? »

« Je te retrouve à l'extérieur de ta cabine. » répondit-il en souriant. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers ma place, trop heureuse que pour faire attention aux regards que me lançait mes frères et mes sœurs.

Environ 15 mn après, la sonnerie retentit, signalant par la même la fin de la septième heure. On n'avait plus cours après donc tout le monde était heureux. Nous rangeâmes tous nos affaires afin de pouvoir partir. J'allais expressément lentement, afin de ne pas avoir à parler à mes frères et sœurs pour l'instant. Sera savait exactement ce que je mijotais et elle m'attendit à la porte. Son visage disait il-est hors de-question que-tu échappes à-ça !

Je lui souris et marchai vers elle.

« Hey, Sera. » lui dis-je comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton impatient sur le visage. Elle tapait même du pied.

« Je dois aller au magasin si ça ne te dérange pas ! » Elle hocha la tête et nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers le magasin.

« Tu ne pourras pas éviter ma question, pour toujours tu sais ? » J'étais trop excitée, je ne tenais plus.

« Oh, bon sang Sera ! Tu as vu ses muscles ? Et ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques. Et il est drôle. Et on a un rendez-vous vendredi. »

« Calme toi, un rendez-vous ? Enfin… »

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Tu n'avais plus rien fait depuis… »

« Termine cette phrase et je te tue. » Elle se tut. « Mais oui, on a un rendez-vous. On va aller au magasin et trainer u peu. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des tonnes de choses à faire au camp. »

« Je suis si contente pour toi. » J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas trop à ça. « Mais, c'est un fils d'Héphaïstos, qu'est ce que va dire Mère ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'espère que ça ne la dérange pas. » Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Qu'est ce que va penser mère ? Et c'était pas u peu bizarre qu'on sorte ensemble vu que ma mère et son père était marier ? Bon, c'est ridicule, ce sont des dieux, ça ne compte pas, pas vrai ? Oh non, aidez moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est ce qu'il devait arriver, Mère approuvera, autrement, ça ne marchera pas de toute façon, pas vraie ? »

« Je suppose. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler aux autres tout de suite, je sais qu'ils vont me juger. »

« C'est possible. » dit-elle après une légère pause.

« Merci, Sera ! » SI vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué, le sarcasme est un de mes traits majeurs !

« Bon, on est arrivé au magasin, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Rien, je voulais juste te parler. » Elle me sourit et m'enlaça. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle quoiqu'il se passe.

**N.T. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Reviews please ! Aussi je suis à la recherche d'un béta. Envoyez moi un PM si vous voulez bien !**


End file.
